Mama I'm in love with a Gang
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Basado en la canción Criminal de Britney Spears.


**Notas de la Autora**: Hello everyone!... Volví con otro one-shoot Jori o quizás es un **Song-Fic **ya que esto está basado en la canción **"Criminal"-Britney Spears.** Creo que esto contendrá escenas de muy mal ejemplo o eso creo (estoy trabajando en ello) pero bueno, usted sólo disfrútelo y la canción es obligatoria ya que no estará escrita aquí, si logra entender el por qué a lo largo de esta lectura… lo felicito.

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de la serie Victorious ni de sus personajes.

La canción es propiedad de los productores de yo solo juego retorcidamente con ella.

**Notas de interés: Poner la canción solo cuando yo lo indique**

**Mama I'm in love with a Gang**

"Tori"-ella alzó su voz-"no lo hagas"-su cuerpo se lleno de ira y tristeza

"por favor"-tú le rogaste con los ojos húmedos-"por favor, no me…"

"Tori"-ella volvió a decir tu nombre

"lo siento"-tú susurraste antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ti inclinándote por un tiempo y con las palabras más dolorosas cayendo de tus labios inaudibles: _Te amo, mamá _

_**[Poner la canción]**_

Está lloviendo a cantaros, pero aún así las llamas del automóvil son incontrolables al igual que la gente se aglomera tratando de rescatar las personas de allí dentro, le pides ayuda a cierta persona que está mirándote fijo con una sonrisa incrustada en su rostro y la rabia de ver cómo se aleja de allí sonriendo como si nada… te consume por dentro.

Ella derrocha dinero en el suelo sin importarle su perdida ya que fácilmente podría conseguir el doble de lo que obtiene, sólo necesita dos simples cosas: un callejón oscuro y una navaja, nada más sencillo y divertido que eso.

Ella obtiene su calificación perfecta durante todo el semestre, al igual a cómo perfectamente se las arregla para devolver los papeles sin levantar sospecha y hacer que esto nunca pasó.

De su boca cuelga un cigarrillo, esparciendo el humo sobre su rostro llegando a los pulmones oscuros al igual que su corazón, _probablemente._

Ella va a uno de esos clubes nocturnos con la intención de tener una aventura esta noche, fumando un cigarrillo, ingiriendo alcohol y sustancias tóxicas a su cuerpo sin siquiera importarle lo que causa en ella. Luego, ella se va en el auto de alguien, realmente no le importa, la aventura recién comienza y todo vale.

Se mira al espejo, el reflejo de su silueta, no es perfecta, algo falta en ella. Ella comienza a odiar lo blanco que su piel es, y por eso, ella lo marca de rojos. Varios rasguños y cortes sobre la piel pálida marcándola de rojo como lo son sus labios junto a las cicatrices forzada de una sonrisa a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Ella golpea duro el espejo con un puño sangrando, nada más que sangre y nada es más simplemente perfecto que la sangre imaginándose cómo deja su cuerpo pero aún permanece en ella, con vida, y ella lo odia… pero aún así, ella no quiere parecerse como su padre… y ella no lo es, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabe que lo es, incluso ella misma.

Ella es al igual que unos 11 años, encuentra a un lindo gatito abandonado y juega con él hasta el cansancio, y luego mira hacia un costado, la fuente de agua y comienza el juego de a ver quién aguanta más bajo el agua.

Ella probablemente no te odia, sólo hace que tu vida sea una mierda, pero no te odia. Ella piensa que nada es más perfecto que tú y ella no puede vivir con eso, es por eso que ella, curiosamente, cree que te odia.

Luego te encierra en el armario del conserje, bloqueando la puerta, mirando fijamente a los ojos y notar lo rojos que son y no puedes decir nada en absoluto porque su boca cubre la tuya dejando manchar púrpuras y rojas en ellos al igual que sobre tu cuerpo aferrando sus manos sin cuidados y desgarrar la ropa que llevas puesta negándote a ceder, pero al fin y al cabo, debes elegir: Gritar en voz alta pidiendo ayuda obteniendo cada vez más duro de lo que es contigo o acabar cediendo con un dolor silencioso. Si, probablemente ella no te odia.

Son tres meses ya, tú aún estás triste, y ella lo sigue haciéndolo contigo y de alguna estúpida manera, lo disfrutas.

El mes siguiente, ella vuelve a mirarse en el espejo unido por pequeños trozos. No evita notar el bulto que lleva en su estómago, es pequeño, nadie lo nota, sólo ella lo sabe y es porque ella lo sabe que nadie puede saberlo. Entonces, el mes siguiente es todo normal, pero extrañamente Tori lo sabe.

Ella te besa, si, te besa. Su lengua fue cuidadosa en tu boca y tú admiras su belleza a pesar que su rostro está lleno de cicatrices y su hermosa sonrisa extendida a lo largo con los puntos oscuros insertos en su piel… no puede ser más hermosa.

Y ahora tú te encuentras en un camino sin destino, caminando sin rumbo alguno y sinceramente no te importa con tal de encontrar tu felicidad a pesar de que esté escondida en una vida de angustia y sufrimiento.

Tú lloras, desquiciadamente. Las lágrimas que caen de tus ojos no se detienen, al igual que el sonido del latido de tu corazón, y durante un segundo, piensas que parar su tiempo sería lo mejor.

Y de pronto, una noche, ella corre fuera de tu habitación, y sientes cómo su tacto suave se esparce por todo tu cuerpo-aún en su ausencia- algo completamente diferente como solía ser hace 5 meses, ahora todo es completamente diferente y te agrada, quizás más de lo que debería y sabes perfectamente que es un error, un gran error.

Ella desaparece de la escuela unos días y tú te preocupas demasiado en ella, pero un día, allí está con su vaso de café en mano con su falsa sonrisa mirándote desde la distancia, ella voltea a su casillero para cerrarlo y caminar lejos de ti, durante el día.

"Dime, ¿por qué?"- ella te pregunta una noche cualquiera de las miles que han estado juntas. Tu encogimiento de hombros es notorio y puedes sentir lo tenso que su cuerpo se vuelve.

"No lo sé"-y tú mientes y ella lo sabe. Entonces, ella desvía su mirada que se cierne sobre su cabeza y toma tu rostro entre sus dedos obligando a mirarla, y ella puede verlo y quizás, sólo quizás… puede sentirlo.

Ella vuelve a ti, entra por la alcoba de tu ventana mientras duermes sobre tu cama en un sueño profundo sin percatarte de la figura femenina a tu lado que te observa con mucho cuidado y aunque no lo creas, con mucho arrepentimiento. Ella besa tu cabeza y es todo.

_Y Ella te ama._

_**Notas de la Autora:** OK, creo que es el Fic más triste que he escrito en toda mi vida… Corrección, ES el fic más triste que he escrito en toda mi trayectoria como escritora (maldita sea, si no se me hubiera extraviado el puto archivo de un one-shoot Jori… a la mierda, estoy de luto) Bueno, espero que halla comprendido lo que quería mostrar con este one-shoot junto con la canción (obviamente usted lo comprenderá al leer la letra traducida) (y obviamente debe cambiar los **He's** por **She's** en la canción)Espero recibir algún review, se lo agradecería tanto._

_Mis saludos. Volveré pronto, se los aseguro, pero… con un one-shoot clasificación M. Si, lo sé… Oh men._


End file.
